The deaf cannot hear
by Azhy
Summary: —¿Te ha dicho alguien que puedes utilizar esa lengua tuya en algo mejor que hablar tanto? —Sakura se sonrojó y Sasuke sonrió ladinamente. Segundos después, Sakura le sonrió de la misma manera—. Sí —ella parecía muy divertida, y Sasuke temió lo peor—. Naruto me lo dijo justo ayer, en la fiesta a la que te negaste a ir. —Naruto, ¿le dijiste qué a mi novia?


_**Disclaimer applied.**_

**.**

* * *

.

Por alguna razón —totalmente incomprensible para él— Sakura estaba muy molesta.

No sabía por qué, solo recuerda haberla visto llegar a su casa —entrando quién sabe cómo— farfullando algo sobre Ino y lo muy idiota que quedó por su culpa. No es cómo si después de que se sentara a su lado, robándole de paso la soda que bebía mientras miraba la televisión, él le prestara toda su atención.

—Entonces Ino entró usando el mismo vestido que yo. ¡El mismo! —manoteó—. A pesar de que ya le había dicho que yo lo compraría. Además, qué rayos hacía ella con Kiba. Vale sí, que era su cumpleaños y él era el centro de atención. ¡Pero yo creí que tenía algo que ver con Sai! Y de repente la veo—

Ella calló de la nada y él pareció no notarlo. Un minuto… ¿la estaba ignorando?

—Sasuke−kun —llamó dulcemente—, ¿estás escuchándome? —preguntó batiendo las pestañas.

Sasuke la miró entonces. Ahora se veía realmente enfadada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y hacía ese mohín que sería adorable de no ser porque era el preventivo de un terrible y doloroso castigo.

Sasuke sabía que de contestar un «no» a su pregunta ella estaría realmente furiosa y saldría corriendo de ahí sin escuchar a nada o a nadie. Entonces él tendría que ir tras ella y buscar la forma en que ella olvidara lo que fuera que la tenía en ese estado de molestia. Lo cual sería muy fácil y placentero si las cosas terminaban como él esperaba, si tan solo Sakura—

—Sasuke.

Ahí estaba, su nombre con la falta del honorífico. La alarma de emergencia que le advertía de contestar en ese mismo instante.

No podía decir que no, porque bueno, ella se volvería loca. Pero si decía que sí, Sakura seguramente le pediría que repitiera lo que estaba diciendo anteriormente y, francamente, no tenía ni idea de lo que ella hablaba.

Así que optó por salirse por la tangente.

—Hablas mucho —y hacerse el chico cool también le funcionaba siempre. Aunque no con Sakura—. ¿Te ha dicho alguien que puedes utilizar esa lengua tuya en algo mejor que hablar tanto?

Sakura se sonrojó y Sasuke sonrió ladinamente. Segundos después, Sakura le sonrió de la misma manera.

—Sí —ella parecía muy divertida, y Sasuke temió lo peor—. Naruto me lo dijo justo ayer, en la fiesta a la que te negaste a ir.

Entonces Sasuke recordó que Naruto le había hablado de la dichosa fiesta en la cual, al parecer, todos habían perdido por completo el control. Y que todos habían bebido hasta ahogar su propio alcoholismo en las bocas de otros.

«La orgía del año, Teme. ¡De verás!» fueron sus palabras exactas. Pero Sakura no era así, ¿verdad? Su novia no hacía ese tipo de cosas, ¿cierto?

La miró a los ojos y ella lucía bastante satisfecha. Y tenía en el rostro esa sonrisa maliciosa que usaba cuando ellos dos—

—¡Teme! —un inesperado Naruto entró a su casa (en serio, ¿es que todos tenían acceso a su hogar?), gritando—. ¡Vayamos a Ichiraku, tú invitas! Me lo debes por lo de ayer en la fies—

Recibió la amenazante mirada negra de Sasuke desde el sofá, al lado de Sakura con esa mirada que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Naruto —oh, mierda. Sasuke lo había llamado por su nombre—. ¿Le dijiste qué a mi novia?

Y Naruto salió corriendo al entender la connotación de sus palabras. Y segundos después Sasuke salió detrás de él.

Sakura soltó una sonora carcajada y después de unos minutos de intentar calmarse, salió a buscar a su novio y mejor amigo, para evitar que Sasuke fuera a matar a Naruto. Después de todo, no todo era lo que Sasuke creía.

* * *

(—¡Está usando el mismo vestido que yo, Naruto! —exclamó una muy frustrada Sakura.

—La vi —y evitó por todos los medios posibles decirle que le lucía mejor que a ella.

—¡No puedo creer que sea tan egoísta y—

—¡Sakura−chan! —interrumpió completamente hastiado, cosa que no hubiera hecho si no tuviera cantidades descomunales de alcohol en su cuerpo—. Estás hablando demasiado —enfatizó— en una fiesta.

Ella frunció el ceño—. Está usando el mismo vestido que yo, maldita sea. ¡Y Sasuke se negó rotundamente a venir conmigo!

—Lo sé, lo sé —intentó tranquilizarla antes de que ella empezara a lanzar cosas por doquier. Era la casa de Kiba y, maldición, su madre estaba loca—. Solo relájate —una zorruna sonrisa se extendió por su rostro—. Bebe algo.

Sakura lo miró extrañada antes de que él señalara hacia donde se encontraba un muy borracho Lee con una manguera en la boca que se conectaba directamente a un barril de cerveza, con todos a su alrededor gritando «¡bebe, bebe, bebe!».

—Ya sabes, tu lengua puede ser más útil para esto.

Sakura debió estar muy enojada, pero en lugar de ello sonrió y lo siguió.

Horas más tarde, con la cabeza totalmente embutida por el alcohol, Naruto decidió salir de ahí. Trastabilló entre el sofá y los cuerpos entrelazados de Ino quién, literalmente, se encontraba dentro de los pantalones de Kiba. Y su bonito vestido rojo estaba cubierto de vómito. Vislumbró sobre la mesa a una dormida Sakura y fue por ella, sacándola de ahí antes de que alguien decidiera aprovecharse de su inconsciencia. Y se fueron de ahí antes de que la verdadera orgía iniciara.

Ya Sasuke sabría agradecerle después por salvar a su novia de esos pervertidos).

**.**

* * *

**.**

Estoy iniciando una tabla de retos de refranes, y recordé aquél que dice «El sordo no oye, pero bien que compone», y dije ¿por qué no? Y mi imaginación voló.

En serio, mi inspiración siempre llega en la ducha. Ya me bañaré más seguido (?).

Reviews?


End file.
